


Arctic Warfare: The Mistress

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Apologies [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Harems, Jaune Dominant, Maledom/Femsub, Multi, Pyrrha Dominant, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Weiss is the third that Pyrrha and Jaune pull into their web... and she couldn't be happier.Arctic Warfare (Arkos, White Knight, North Pole)Pre-Fall
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee
Series: Apologies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545826
Kudos: 8





	Arctic Warfare: The Mistress

Weiss: *about to open the door to RWBY's room*

Pyrrha: *grabs her from behind about the waist*

Pyrrha: *kisses her on the side of the neck*

Pyrrha (whispering): Come.

Weiss: *shudders*

Pyrrha: *wraps her hand around Weiss and gently pulls*

Weiss: *let's herself get pulled into JNPR's room*

Pyrrha: *pulls Weiss over between her bed and Jaune's*

Pyrrha: *kisses passionately on the lips, arms caressing her back*

Pyrrha: *pulls back just enough to catch their breath*

Weiss: *lips quaver*

Pyrrha: *kisses her once again*

Pyrrha: *pulls back just enough to catch their breath*

Weiss: But... but... but...

Pyrrha: *kisses her on the forehead*

Pyrrha: *looks lovingly into her eyes*

Weiss: You... you can't cheat on him...

Jaune (from behind her): Who said she's cheating.

Weiss: *startled, nearly tackling Pyrrha*

Pyrrha: *coddles her, hardly the worse for wear*

Pyrrha: Breathe, my sweet.

Weiss: How can I be your sweet?

Jaune: Because you can be mine as well.

Jaune: *slowly, gently runs his finger down her spine*

Weiss: *shivers*

Jaune: Exactly what I love to see from MY ice queen.

Weiss: Who?.. who?..

Pyrrha: *gently turns her around*

Pyrrha (whispering into Weiss' ear): Breathe, and be very clear about what you want.

Weiss: Who said I was... I was... YOUR ice queen?..

Jaune: I did.

*pregnant pause*

Weiss: *whimpers*

Pyrrha (whispering): And you didn't say no.

Weiss: But... but...

Pyrrha: *blows over Weiss' ear*

Pyrrha (whispering over Weiss' ear): Breathe, and be very clear about what you want.

Weiss: *shudders*

Weiss: *whimpers*

Jaune: If you don't say no, I'll consider it a yes.

Weiss: *breathes headily*

Weiss: Y...

Weiss: *breathes headily*

Weiss: Yes...

Jaune: *reaches out his hands to her*

Jaune: Look me in the eyes.

Weiss: *nervously looks him in his eyes*

Jaune: *pulls her in for a powerful kiss*

Pyrrha: *embraces her from behind*

* * *

Jaune: *quickly dresses himself and sits on his bed*

Jaune: *looks over at Pyrrha's bed, in which the nude forms of Weiss and Pyrrha still laid entwined*

Jaune: Look at me.

Weiss: *whimpers*

Jaune: You don't need to leave the bed, but I want you to look at me.

Weiss: *pulls out of the bed just enough to look at him*

Pyrrha: *kisses Weiss on the back of the neck*

Weiss: *shudders*

Jaune: We need to talk about your place.

Weiss: My... place?..

Jaune: All of RWBY mean the world to me, and I cannot stand to watch you constantly risk your lives...

Weiss: *shivers*

Jaune: ...without being able to help you.

Weiss: *bated breath*

Pyrrha (whispering into Weiss' ear): Breathe.

Weiss: *deeply inhales and then exhales*

Jaune: The rules are simple. You will be available whenever I call, unless it interferes with your team.

Weiss: *deep exhale*

Jaune: You will always tell me where and when you are going.

Weiss: *deep exhale*

Jaune: And you WILL call me whenever you get into trouble. As I said to Yang, I don't want you to catch any more trains without me.

Weiss: *deep exhales*

Weiss: I... I knew... we should have called for help...

Jaune and Weiss: When Ruby falls down mysterious holes.

Weiss: She always has been... adorable...

Jaune: I'm not saying to not jump head first into danger.

Weiss: *questioning look*

Jaune: I'm swearing that I will always come to help you.

Pyrrha: And we will always come with him.

Weiss: *panting*

Weiss: *nods*

Weiss: *panting*

Weiss: Mast?..

Jaune: Sir is sufficient.

Weiss: Sir? You said... you said Yang?..

Jaune: You are three of four. I could hardly protect you unless I can do so for all four.

Weiss: All of us?..

Pyrrha (whispering into Weiss' ear): Ask him what he said to Yang.

Weiss: Sir, what did you... say to... Yang?..

Jaune: RWBY was meant to be together.

Weiss: And... Sir... you want to keep us together?

Jaune: I wouldn't have it any other way.

Weiss: And Sir, what do... Ren and Nora get out of this.

Jaune: *gently craddles her face*

Jaune: They are almost as fond of you as I am. They value your friendship greatly... greater than their own lives... I'm just being a bit more proactive.

Jaune: *kisses Weiss on the forehead*

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/189268753204/arctic-warfare-the-mistress) Tumblog.


End file.
